On Your Way Back
by Vain Sieger
Summary: Di balik sepasang iris itu, apa yang langit pernah ukirkan padamu? Apa pun itu, kurasa itu sesuatu yang berada di luar jangkauanku untuk memahami … namun selalu ingin kucoba untuk pahami.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama

Summary: Di balik sepasang iris itu, apa yang langit pernah ukirkan padamu? Apa pun itu, kurasa itu sesuatu yang berada di luar jangkauanku untuk memahami … namun selalu ingin kucoba untuk pahami.

Warning: Kemungkinan kesalahan typo, EYD, dan kesalahan teknis lainnya; latar waktu yang bahkan penulisnya nggak tahu (sebenernya, penulisnya juga galo apa ini masuk canon, AU, atau semi-canon); kemungkinan OOC.

.

On Your Way Back

Prolog

Di jalan pulangmu…

…apa yang kaulihat?

Aku selalu berharap pemandangan yang kaulihat adalah pemandangan yang juga kulihat.

.

_Heicho, di sepasang iris kelabumu itu, apa yang pernah masa lalu ukirkan di dalamnya? _Eren selalu membatin seperti itu. Itu adalah kalimat yang selalu seperti akan ia muntahkan ketika ia memikirkan orang yang saat ini 'menjaganya', namun tertelan lagi ketika sosok itu muncul di hadapannya.

Hingga akhirnya, pertanyaan itu terselip keluar dari bibir kemerahannya ketika ia melamun; duduk dan bertopang dagu pada sebuah jendela, menatap ke arah burung-burung yang dalam desakan untuk bertualang dengan bebasnya … tak seperti umat manusia yang terpenjara di balik tembok-tembok yang kian hari tampak kian rapuh sejak titan menerobos masuk.

"Aku kaget kau bisa sepeka itu dengan keberadaanku." Levi menjawab dengan intonasi datarnya, meskipun sepasang iris kelabunya menyiratkan sedikit keterkejutan yang tak tersangkalkan … entah keterkejutan akan pertanyaan itu atau keterkejutan akan Eren yang menyadari keberadaannya yang hanya melintas sebentar di lorong di mana pintu kamar Eren yang terbuka itu terhubung.

"—! Astaga, aku tidak bermaksud—tolong, lupakan saja yang tadi." Eren salah tingkah, wajahnya bersemu dalam merah dan ia langsung duduk tegak, tertunduk dengan cara yang kaku.

Levi menghampiri Eren dengan tatapan mengintimidasinya—bukan, bukan hanya tatapannya yang mengintimidasi, tapi langkah kakinya juga terdengar demikian. Kemudian, satu hentakan Eren rasakan di sandaran kursinya. Kursi yang ia duduki itu kini hanya berdiri di bagian sudut kedua kakinya, sementara kedua kakinya yang lain melayang, sandaran kursi itu membentur tembok.

Eren gemetar. Kedua matanya terpejam rapat.

Levi menyeringai tipis. Sangat tipis.

"Apa pun itu, itu tidak ada sangkut-pautnya denganmu." Levi berdusta.

Tangan yang memegang sandaran kursi itu kemudian lepas bersamaan dengan kursi yang terdengar seperti terbanting.

Author's Note: Halo, saya seorang pendatang baru di sini. Oleh sebab itu, saya sangat menghargai kritik dan saran dari para pembaca sekalian yang saya hormati untuk peningkatan kualitas penulisan saya di chapter selanjutnya. Sekian dari saya, terima kasih.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama

Summary: Di balik sepasang iris itu, apa yang langit pernah ukirkan padamu? Apa pun itu, kurasa itu sesuatu yang berada di luar jangkauanku untuk memahami … namun selalu ingin kucoba untuk pahami.

Warning: Kemungkinan kesalahan typo, EYD, dan kesalahan teknis lainnya; latar waktu yang bahkan penulisnya nggak tahu (sebenernya, penulisnya juga galo apa ini masuk canon, AU, atau semi-canon); kemungkinan OOC.

* * *

Tentu saja Levi berdusta. Dia mungkin tipikal yang berorientasi pada masa depan, tapi dia tidak akan pernah melepaskan masa lalu. Sebab, ia tahu bahwa di masa depan, takkan ada lagi orang yang mampu menggantikan tempat mereka yang ada di masa lalunya.

Atau setidaknya, begitulah pikirnya.

Ini adalah untuk yang kesekian kalinya Levi memperhatikan Eren dari kejauhan. Levi tahu bahwa warna rambut Eren adalah cokelat, tapi bukankah cokelat memang dekat dengan warna merah—apalagi dalam hal warna rambut? Apakah salah untuk membenarkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Levi ingin melihat warna kemerahan di sana?

Dan, sepasang iris hijau dengan pancaran yang sama itu.

Pancaran kebebalan yang memesona, keenerjikan yang terpancar dari keremajaannya, dan betapa keras kepalanya pemuda tersebut. Levi ingat persis siapa yang memiliki semua unsur—baik fisik maupun psikis—itu di masa lalunya. Seseorang yang amat dikasihinya dan kini telah mendahuluinya.

Levi tak mungkin tak tertarik ketika ia melihat sosok Eren pertama kalinya.

_Begitu mirip dengannya._

_Serius, apakah sosok sepertinya adalah sosok yang sepasaran itu?_

Pemikiran semacam itu berubah mendadak karena ia tak pernah lagi menemukan orang seperti itu berikutnya. Kini, secara absurd, ia berpikir bahwa Eren adalah inkarnasi dari orang yang dikasihinya.

Tentu saja, Levi berdusta kepada Eren tentang masa lalunya yang katanya tidak ada sangkut-pautnya. Jelas saja dia ada sangkut pautnya dengan masa lalu Levi. Kalau saja fitur fisik dan psikisnya tidak mirip dengan orang yang sangat Levi kasihi … Eren mungkin tidak akan terlalu ia perhatikan—seperti prajurit junior lain pada umumnya, tak peduli seberapa pun mereka mencari muka di hadapannya.

"Aku penasaran apa yang terjadi di masa lalu Levi. Dia sosok yang sangat misterius, ya 'kan?" Eren mengarahkan iris _emerald-_nya ke tanah ketika ia berbicara dengan Hanji.

"Kudengar, dia memang tertutup sejak awal, tapi tidak kepada dua orang yang kini telah tiada." Hanji menjawab dengan wajah yang sedikit memancarkan keheranan, lalu sepasang irisnya membulat dan seperti bisa menembus apa saja yang dilihatnya dengan tatapan interogasi semacam itu. "Mengapa kau tertarik padanya?"

Levi mengalihkan wajahnya, ia pergi dari tempat itu karena ia keberatan untuk mendengar masa lalunya diputar-ulang oleh orang lain di hadapannya … tapi, tidak cukup berkeberatan jika Eren mengetahuinya. Toh, dibilangi pun, bocah itu justru akan makin keras kepala dan semakin gencar bertanya kepada yang lain.

Dan, apa pun yang terjadi di masa lalunya, Levi tahu bahwa tak satu pun sanggup mengubahnya.

* * *

Itu adalah sebuah ekspedisi di mana semua orang sudah tahu kalau Annie Leonhardt adalah titan perempuan terkutuk itu—yang mencoba merebut Eren untuk menuntaskan keinginannya dan keinginan ayahnya tercinta. Tapi, tentu saja umat manusia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi—

—tidak baik sesudah atau sebelum seluruh titan lenyap dari muka bumi ini. Tidak untuk selama-lamanya.

Tapi, kini umat manusia telah ada di ujung tanduk.

Rahasia yang terbaring jauh di dasar tanah…

…jika itu tak segera ditemukan…

…yang berkeras hati akan menjadi gelap mata.

Dan, dunia akan tenggelam dalam merah darah.

Kini, mereka—garis pertama umat manusia—tengah melakukan tugasnya. Dengan seluruh kekuatannya, mereka akan segera menemukan rahasia itu dan mengakhiri perang ratusan tahun di mana umat manusia selalu saja berada dalam posisi yang tidak menguntungkan … setidaknya, jika mereka sanggup.

"SERANG!"

Teriakan itu menggema di penjuru hutan di mana pohon-pohon tumbuh kian tinggi menjulang—seolah melindungi ketenangan yang biasanya selalu dimilikinya; membuat cahaya matahari susah payah menerobos hanya untuk mencetak sinar kecil di tanah kecokelatan yang kemudian menjadi pijakan derap langkah kuda-kuda yang melintas.

Sang peneriak telah membuka jalan untuk rombongan kecil itu.

Ya, tak lama kemudian, derap langkah kuda seolah merespon teriakan itu. Serombongan kecil menerobos pepohonan yang seolah di dalamnya bersemayam jiwa-jiwa sang penjaga ketenangan.

Sekali lagi, mengejar dan dikejar.

Selalu seperti itu. Seolah itu adalah siklus yang tak pernah berakhir di antara umat manusia dan para titan.

Membunuh atau dibunuh.

Sehelai tudung hijau tersingkap, wajah yang seolah bertatahkan dua _emerald _itu pun tampak, surai cokelat pendeknya mengikuti gerak pemiliknya.

Tiada jalan pulang.

Di belakang sana, para titan berbagai ukuran telah menguasai bagian jalan pulang. Kembali sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Ke depan pun mungkin juga bunuh diri, tapi masih ada secercah harapan yang menyerupai lilin yang tengah bergetar.

Memang rapuh, tapi serapuh apa pun itu … untuk kelangsungan hidup umat manusia…

Seseorang kemudian terlempar, menabrak di pohon yang berada di depan rombongan kecil ini. Begitu keras sehingga onggokan mayat itu kini terpantul ke arah jalanan yang akan dilewati oleh rombongan kecil ini.

Beberapa pasang mata di belakang Eren—dan juga termasuk Eren—menatap ngeri pemandangan tersebut. Sementara, di depan Eren, sang kapten, hanya mengalih-arahkan kudanya sehingga ia tak terhalang oleh mayat itu.

Mayat-mayat juga sudah bertebaran di belakang sana. Jalan untuk kembali jelas nyaris tak mungkin. Satu-satunya kesempatan yang paling aman adalah meneruskan ekspedisi itu dalam _terror_. Beberapa orang yang bersama-sama dengan Levi dan Eren—sebagai orang-orang yang selamat ini—sepanjang perjalanannya menyesali keputusannya untuk ikut, menggerutui fakta bahwa meskipun orang yang katanya prajurit terkuat umat manusia ada pada mereka, kematian tak bisa dihindari.

"Heicho…" Eren yang menjadi orang terdekat yang berada di dekat Levi pun menatap air muka Levi yang tak berubah sama sekali tak peduli apa yang orang-orang di belakang katakan tentangnya.

_Di balik sepasang iris kelabu itu, apa yang kaupikirkan?_

Mendengar gumam pelan sang remaja, Levi menoleh sejenak. Ia kemudian menatap Eren dengan tatapan intensnya yang membuat Eren langsung mengalihkan wajahnya, tertunduk. Levi hanya menyeringai tipis ketika melirik Eren yang sebegitu pemalu. "Apa kau memanggilku untuk kepuasan dirimu sendiri atau memang benar-benar ada suatu hal yang ingin disampaikan?" Levi dengan sengaja membuat situasi di mana ia benar-benar yakin bahwa Eren memang memanggilnya.

Walaupun sebenarnya, Levi tahu persis bahwa Eren memanggilnya untuk kepuasan dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau masih penasaran apa yang ada di balik iris kelabuku? Kukira, kau seharusnya sudah tahu dari Hanji."

"I—itu—" Eren menatap ke arah Levi sekali lagi. Mereka bertemu mata. Eren langsung menunduk lagi. Eren nyaris tak pernah sanggup menerima tatapan tajam dari Levi.

Eren tak pernah tahu bahwa Levi melihatnya dengan Hanji waktu itu.

"Lihat ke depan saat kau berkuda, Bocah."

Seketika Eren melihat ke depan, ia menemukan satu titan berukuran 10 meter berlari dengan cara yang abnormal—seperti titan lainnya yang tak kalah abnormal. Eren terkejut bukan main melihat titan itu berlari ke arahnya, lalu ia melihat ke belakang—memastikan berapa jumlah prajurit yang terselamatkan dari kekacauan tadi.

Tiga orang tersisa.

Dengan mental yang tampak lebih siap mati daripada siap menyerang—setidaknya, begitu yang Eren pikirkan … dan sesungguhnya juga Eren kecam, tapi ia sudah terlalu kehabisan kata-kata setelah perjalanan penuh _terror _sebelumnya.

Seolah telah sepakat sebelumnya, mereka ingin segera mengakhiri _terror _yang mengintimidasi mereka selama ini…

...terlihat seperti lebih menghabisi nyawa mereka sendiri daripada menghabisi titan di hadapannya.

"Kalian lebih baik mundur, kita masih bisa menghindari titan ini sekarang untuk mendapatkan tempat yang lebih strategis. Mencoba menyerang dari sini sama saja dengan bunuh diri, asal kalian tahu." Levi mengingatkan dengan nada datarnya yang terkesan dingin—sama sekali seolah tak ada kesan mengingatkan di sana.

"Orang-orang tadi telah mengikuti komandomu. Dan, apakah mereka selamat?"

"Tunggu! Kalian tidak bisa pergi bertiga!" Eren menegur, kemudian meningkapkan sedikit lengan panjangnya untuk melukai dirinya sendiri, lalu menjadi titan untuk sementara waktu agar tak ada lagi pertumpahan darah di depan matanya.

Tapi, itu hanya terjadi dalam angannya.

Levi yang melihat hal tersebut langsung mengeluarkan sebilah belatinya untuk dilemparkan ke kaki kuda yang ditunggangi Eren, membuat Eren jatuh terhempas dan punggungnya mendarat di sebuah batang pohon.

Sementara tiga orang tadi sudah beranjak menyambut apa yang mereka rindukan.

Kematian.

Levi kemudian melompat dari kudanya dan berdiri di depan Eren yang menatapnya heran sebelum segera menutup matanya secara reflek karena Levi sudah siap mendaratkan sebelah lututnya yang kekar itu di wajah Eren.

Namun, hal itu tak pernah terjadi.

Lutut Levi hanya berhenti tepat satu senti di depan hidung Eren.

"Jangan bodoh. Kau tahu kalau kau berbeda," tatap Levi mengintimidasi, memastikan Eren benar-benar terhipnotis dengan tatapannya kali ini sehingga tidak cukup memiliki kesempatan untuk membantahnya. "Aku sudah membuat kuda itu tak lagi berfungsi untuk menegur kebodohanmu. Kuharap, kau sadar diri."

Itu semua ia lakukan karena ia memang tidak bermaksud untuk membiarkan ketiga orang yang tadi bersamanya. Levi tahu persis bahwa mereka bermaksud mengakhiri _terror _dengan cara menghabisi diri mereka sendiri—karena Levi tahu bahwa mereka berpikir bahwa mereka tidak cukup kuat untuk menghabisi seluruh titan yang ada di muka bumi, apalagi hidup tenang di mana titan telah lenyap di atas muka bumi.

Ketika salah seorang dari ketiga orang tadi nyaris mendapat serangan fatal dari sang titan, Levi langsung menggunakan 3D Maneuver-nya dan mengambil tempat di atas titan itu secepat kilat sebelum membiarkan dirinya sendiri terjun, melakukan gerakan berputar-putarnya yang khas untuk langsung menebas tengkuk itu dengan satu gerakan pastinya yang mematikan.

Titan itu ambruk seketika Levi mendarat di atas tanah. Ketiga orang tadi selamat, tapi sepasang matanya terbelalak menyaksikan hal yang terjadi di depan mereka.

Tentu saja satu pemikiran yang sama menguasai mereka: "_Mengapa ia masih begitu baik untuk menyelamatkan orang yang tadi menggerutuinya dan melawan perintahnya?_"

"Heicho," salah seorang dari mereka memanggil Levi yang berjalan ke arah Eren—dan juga kudanya. "Kami telah membangkang perintah Anda, tapi Anda masih melindungi kami. Saya malu karena telah mengumpat di belakang Anda tadi." Orang itu membungkuk dalam.

Levi hanya membalasnya dengan seulas senyum yang sangat tipis hingga tak terlihat, namun segera mengalihkan wajahnya dan kembali berjalan ke arah kudanya. Lalu, ia hanya perlu melirik ke arah Eren sebelum Eren—dengan gugup—datang kepadanya.

* * *

Perjalanan tentu saja berlanjut. Beruntung, tak ada titan mengejar di belakang sana. Meski demikian, suasana _terror _masih jelas terasa dalam deru angin yang menembus rambut mereka.

Ingin lekas sampai.

Kuak misteri yang terbaring di bawah tanah itu.

Ingin pulang selamat.

Akhiri pembodohan akan simbiosis manusia dengan para titan.

Mereka semua hanya terlalu letih akan hal ini.

Tapi, tampaknya semua itu memang seperti berada di alam lain yang ada di hadapannya, tapi takkan pernah sanggup mereka raih.

"Ini tidak bagus, Heicho." Eren menoleh ke belakang, beberapa titan mulai mengikuti mereka—mendekat.

Sementara kuda-kuda mereka sudah terlalu letih untuk terus berlari secepat yang biasanya.

_Kau tidak pernah tahu hasil keputusanmu. Jika kau merasa menyukainya, ambil saja keputusan itu._

Eren mengangkat tangannya dan melihati ibu jarinya. Seandainya saja dulu ia melakukannya lebih awal—Petra dan yang lainnya tidak akan—

—mereka tidak akan berakhir meninggal.

"Percayalah pada kami."

"_Percayalah pada kami."_

Dan, mereka berakhir meninggal.

"Kami telah berhutang-budi. Ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk membayarnya. Kalian berdua larilah. Kami akan menahan mereka semampu kami di sini."

_Mereka berniat mati!_

"Jangan bodoh, Eren." Levi menatap Eren—mengintimidasi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Hargai keputusan mereka."

Pada detik itu, Eren tahu bahwa memang mereka sudah tidak punya pilihan lain selain merelakan mereka demi 'harapan umat manusia' tersebut.

_Akhiri keberadaan titan di atas muka bumi ini_

Eren tak sanggup berkata-kata, lidah dan bibirnya sudah terlalu gemetaran. Sejarah terulang sekali lagi di hadapannya.

"_Apakah aku sungguh harapan umat manusia yang sesungguhnya? Ataukah harapan umat manusia agar ditelan oleh para titan?" _Eren membatin frustasi.

* * *

Mereka sudah berada cukup jauh dan tampaknya jalanan di depan cukup aman. Aura ketakutan seolah menghilang dari sana—hanya aura keputus-asaan yang muncul dari belakang Levi yang dapat dirasakan.

Levi tidak memperhatikan jalanan di depannya. Ia malah menoleh ke belakang dan melihat orang di belakangnya ini tertunduk menggigit bibirnya dengan kepala gemetaran. "Ayolah, Bocah." Levi memutar bola matanya. "Kau tidak akan merepotkanku untuk kedua kalinya juga dengan berubah menjadi titan—lalu tertangkap lagi seperti yang dulu, kan? Aku akan memotong kakimu berulang-kali sebagai gantinya jika nanti aku harus merelakan kakiku terluka lagi untukmu."

"Tidak," jawab Eren mantap. Sepasang _emerald _miliknya pun menatap mantap ke depan. Sejarah tidak akan terulang lagi. Dia akan merelakan mereka pergi dan kali ini tidak akan merepotkan Levi—setidaknya hanya itulah yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang.

"Bagus."

Dan, semuanya memang bagus sebelum Levi menyadari bahwa sepasang _emerald_ orang di belakangnya ini membulat bersamaan dengan getaran yang terasa di depan sana.

Sebuah kaki menggesek tanah yang tak jauh dari hadapan mereka. Kabut tipis tampak menyelubungi kaki raksasa tersebut.

Keduanya menengadah.

Wajah Annie Leonhardt dengan seulas seringai penuh kemenangan.

Detik berikutnya, titan itu menerjang ke arah mereka.

Terkejut akan hal yang terlalu cepat terjadi, Levi membanting tubuh Eren sehingga Eren terjatuh ke tanah. Eren sendiri hanya bisa merutuki kekasaran komandannya—pada saat yang sama juga memaklumi hal itu. Darah mengalir dari hidungnya yang terasa pedih, kemudian ia bangkit duduk.

Levi sudah ada di hadapannya—memunggunginya dengan dua belati yang sudah siap di masing-masing tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan satu-satunya harapan itu kalian ambil atas dasar kepentingan umat manusia yang terkutuk ini! Aku akan membiarkan apa yang selalu diimpikan oleh ayahku akan terjadi!" Titan itu menatap keduanya dengan mata yang membulat—tidak tahu lagi betapa senangnya ia ketika ia hanya selangkah lagi untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Annie menekuk lututnya perlahan, menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Eren. Eren hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat.

"Dua orang melawan seluruh umat manusia. Jelas, seberapa pun indah harapanmu, aku takkan pernah mengabulkannya, Wanita Jalang." Levi mengecam dan menatap ke arah sepasang mata titan itu dengan tatapan yang seolah sanggup mencabik jiwa Annie Leonhardt. "Sentuh seujung rambut pun darinya dan aku dapat menggaransikan kematianmu."

"KAU—" Annie mempercepat gerakan sebelah tangan raksasanya, mencoba merampas Eren dari Levi.

Levi pun segera melompat, sebelum detik berikutnya ia langsung melakukan gerakan berputarnya di tangan Annie—gerakan yang selalu identik dengan kegilaannya. Tentu saja, efek serangan tersebut menghambat Annie untuk meraih Eren. Tak lama, Levi kembali ke tempat sebelumnya—di depan Eren.

_Tidak, tidak lagi. Aku tidak mau lagi melihat orang-orang yang mati karenaku, apalagi orang ini—prajurit terkuat umat manusia—_

"Aku akan bertransformasi, Heicho! Biarkan aku—"

"DUNGU, APA KAU SEBEGITU TIDAK TAHU DIRINYA?! PERGI DARI SINI!" bentak Levi ketika ia memotong jemari dari tangan Annie yang tidak terluka dengan satu tebasan, berusaha meraih Eren … lagi.

"A—aku—" Eren mengutuki fakta bahwa ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa yang setidaknya berguna dalam situasi semacam ini.

"Kau satu-satunya harapan umat manusia, Bodoh! Jika kau benar-benar setia kepada umat manusia seperti yang kaukatakan, selamatkan dirimu dan ambil rahasia yang terbaring itu lain kali. Kau selalu bisa membuang nyawamu, kapan pun. Tapi, tidak sekarang, tidak sebelum umat manusia bisa sebebas burung di angkasa. Bukankah itu impianmu yang terdalam?" bentak Levi yang melihat Eren tepat di matanya—mengintimidasinya agar segera pergi.

"Heicho!" mulut Eren tidak bisa mengeluarkan lagi apa yang ada di benaknya. Dia sungguh tidak ingin meninggalkan Levi di sini.

Levi yang memiliki masa lalu sekelam itu—bagi Eren untuk meninggalkan Levi di sini sementara ia pergi … tentu saja Eren tidak akan pernah sampai hati untuk melakukan itu. Levi masih berhak untuk bahagia di masa depannya, bukan malah meregang nyawa demi dirinya di sini. Tentu saja, Eren ingin Levi agar hidup di dunia di mana titan sudah lenyap dari muka bumi ini.

—tapi, bisakah hal itu terjadi?

Mungkinkah?

"Apa pun yang kaulihat di jalan pulangmu, aku berharap itu adalah pemandangan yang juga kulihat.*1" Levi masih mengintimidasi Eren dengan tatapannya itu meski kalimatnya sama sekali tidak bermakna mengintimidasi.

Dan, bagi Eren, kalimat Levi terdengar lebih seperti sebuah kutipan daripada kalimatnya sendiri, itu membuat entah mengapa … hatinya terasa mencelos.

Tapi, apa pun itu, ia tahu persis apa yang Levi inginkan dan betapa Levi ingin ia mengindahkan perintah itu hingga kalimat seabsurd itu keluar dari mulutnya. Ya, kalimat semacam itu, untuk keluar dari mulut Levi, tentu saja seperti menemukan jarum yang selama ini dicari di luasnya gurun pasir.

Jadi, Eren mengambil kuda cokelat milik Levi, menungganginya dengan terburu-buru, meninggalkan Heicho yang langsung menahan Annie dalam wujud titannya. Annie yang berniat menangkap Eren pun langsung tertahan seketika Levi mengeluarkan sepasang belatinya, menggoreskannya dengan secepat kilat dan segila tornado yang menerjang untuk menahan Annie yang mati-matian berontak, melihat harapannya dan ayahnya itu pergi begitu saja di atas hewan bodoh.

_Isabel… Farlan…_

Levi mendarat di atas tanah, ia menggunakan punggung lengannya untuk mengusap air yang mengganggu di wajahnya.

_Aku kembali.*2_

Levi membatin dengan seulas seringai tipis sebelum ia menerjang ke arah Annie sekali lagi.

* * *

_Di jalan pulang itu, apa yang kaulihat, Heicho?_

_Apakah kedua temanmu?*3_

* * *

Author's Note:

*1 Ini _hint _Riren, pembaca sekalian. _Hint _implisit yang bikin _author _ketawa sendirian waktu membuatnya (YEAH!). Levi ingin melihat pemandangan yang sama dengan Eren waktu Eren pulang. Kalau _author _sih nangkepnya(?) si Levi pingin satu tubuh #no sama Eren sehingga dia bisa melihat apa yang Eren lihat. Selain itu, tentunya bisa diartikan kalau sesungguhnya Levi ingin pulang bersama-sama dengan Eren—ya, tapi naasnya tidak bisa.

*2 Yang dimaksud Levi dengan kembali bisa diartikan sebagai kembali kepada Isabel dan Farlan atau kembali (teringat) akan sensasi di masa lalu ketika ia juga menghadapi titan sendirian di mana Isabel dan Farlan baru saja meninggalkannya—persis seperti Eren yang baru saja kini meninggalkannya.

*3 kalimat Eren itu bisa diartikan sebagai: "Apakah kedua temanmu yang terbunuh?" dan "Apakah kedua temanmu yang kini menantimu?" yang berarti bisa merujuk ke masa lalu Levi di mana ia menghadapi hal serupa atau masa kini yang Levi hadapi—dengan kata lain bisa juga diartikan Levi yang akan 'menemui' keduanya lagi. Kalimat ini memang dibuat ambigu untuk mendapatkan dua makna di atas sekaligus.

Sebenarnya, saya sudah ingin meramaikan fandom ini sejak beberapa bulan lalu setelah chat facebook saya dengan Aratte. Tapi, apa daya, saya sudah terlalu terbiasa menulis orific, jadi saya agak canggung menulis sebuah fanfiksi.

Kalau berkenan, saya berharap pembaca sekalian me-review saya karena saya paham bahwa saya masih pemula di sini dan jelas membutuhkan kritik atau saran. Mungkin, sekian dari saya.

Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca.


End file.
